Fire extinguisher cylinders used in fire extinguishers are conventionally made of metals such as iron, a stainless steel, and aluminum. Among these, iron fire extinguisher cylinders are tough and hard to be broken, as well as are manufactured at low cost. Thus, approximately 90% of the fire extinguishers in the market are made of iron these days.
There are also disclosed exemplary fire extinguishers that each include a fire extinguisher cylinder made of a resin. One document discloses a fire extinguisher that allows a fill pressure to be decreased as low as possible so as to be durable even with pressure resistance at a low level, which has been regarded as a weakness of the resin fire extinguisher cylinders (Patent Document 1). Another document discloses a fire extinguisher that is manufactured with use of a waste thin film made of polyethylene terephthalate (PET), which is utilized for soft drink or liquor (Patent Document 2).